Remus Learns to Kiss
by Little Doctor
Summary: As Sirius watched Remus laugh, his amber eyes sparkle, he realized something. Remus was beautiful. And Sirius was in love. A Wolfstar(Sirius x Remus) fanfic. Also, Lily gives dating advice, and James tries his hardest to help.


**AN: oneshot for you guys. I ship Wolfstar so hard that I'm gonna fall over from the weight of carrying it.**

Wolfstar: Remus learns to kiss

"Sirius! I HAVE A DATE!" James cried, drunk on love and high on the possibilities his new relationship could bring.

For Sirius' part, he rolled his eyes before registering what James had said.

"PRONGS YOU HAVE A DATE! She finally said yes?" Sirius couldn't believe it. Lily just denied James three times last week.

"Well, she asked me out, but hey a date's a date," James grinned like mad poet about to compose lurid verses about Lily's blazing eyes or fiery personality.

That was last week. Since then, James spent more and more time mooning over Lily and congratulating himself on capturing the heart of such an amazing girl. Sirius kicked him out their dorm and told him to do something else after James started painting Lily on a giant canvas. Remus only looked on amusedly.

The next night, Remus suggested a bros night. He, James, Peter, and Sirius went down to an unused classroom and played like little kids. Sirius had never been more grateful to Remus. James finally got his head out of the clouds(well, sort of) and pursued his relationship in a more rational way(Sirius swears he still sees paintings of Lily hiding in the dorm sometimes).

James started sitting with Lily during lunch, having startlingly insightful conversations. It was harder and harder to connect with his bro.

Remus slipped next to Sirius during lunch, playfully slapping his back.

"Can you believe what Professor Sanchez assigned?" Remus moaned, "Look at this! It's only October and this guy has us working on protection wards! I hope the Defense curse hits him soon."

Sirius couldn't help it. He laughed. Remus looked at him bemusedly.

"I've never heard you say something like that about a professor, Moony," Sirius gasped for breath. His face was a tomato, but he didn't care.

"Well," grumbled Remus, "then this professor must be especially horrible. And he is! I don't think I've met anyone this willing to piss off a bunch of seventh years!"

The conversation quickly delved into professors and students and their various qualities and drawbacks. They consumed a ridiculous amount of pumpkin juice for lunch and ended up being five minutes late for charms.

* * *

Remus cast a complex configuration of the cheering charm on Sirius again, who started giggling like bubbles were escaping from his chest. Remus noticed in slight alarm that there actually were tiny purple bubbles floating through Sirius' mouth as he exhaled, but as they weren't bothering Sirius, he decided not to tell him about them.

On a second thought, Remus discreetly took his camera out and cast the charm at Sirius again. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple pictures of this.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius giggled, "Moooooony. Did you know that Prongs is Moooooonying over Lily."

Sirius laughed at his own joke, "Get it? He's Moonying, right Moony?"

"Oh dear," Remus said, "Professor Flitwick? Is Sirius alright?"

Sirius collapsed back in his chair, his head lolling back as a couple of purple bubbles drifted upward before popping at the ceiling.

Flitwick took another eyebrow raising glance at Sirius before turning completely to Remus.

"I believe Mr. Black has had an overdose of cheering charms," Flitwick looked at Remus sternly, a difficult feat for a three-foot professor whose eyebrows still twitched when he talked, "Mr. Lupin, please escort him to the hospital wing."

Remus ducked under Flitwick's gaze and mumbled, "Come on Sirius, time to get you to the hospital wing."

Sirius blew some bubbles into Remus' face.

* * *

"Definitely a cheering charm overdose. What possible configuration of the charm could you have used to generate this response Mr. Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey was not happy. She had the face of a long-suffering woman which was fair considering how many times Remus or one of his friends intruded in her lair. Currently her ire was directed at Remus who swallowed and coughed.

"Erm the seventh configuration Madam Pomfrey," Remus' face was bright red.

"Seventh configuration, how ridiculous. Why you would need to know anything beyond the third for cheering charms is beyond me. Mr. Black should be fine in two hours. And you Mr. Lupin should know better. Why when I was a seventh year I never would've dreamed of . . " her voice trailed off, still casually scolding Remus while she rifled through potions searching for the correct one.

Sirius was still delirious. He motioned for Remus to come closer. Remus hesitantly put his face by Sirius' who promptly blew a rather large bubble which exploded on Remus' face. Remus rolled his eyes and wiped it off to the sound of Sirius' childlike laughter.

"Sorry Padfoot, I'll bring you all your homework. I gotta get to Transfiguration now," Remus left and cheerful Sirius gave him a wave goodbye. Apparently even the mention of homework couldn't bring him down. At least Remus got some good pictures out of the whole ordeal.

* * *

Sirius came back halfway through Transfiguration and grinning like a lunatic. The crazy smile didn't take away from his rakishly handsome looks. A couple girls sighed. This was a regular occurrence.

"So," he whispered dramatically, "After I gave Pomfrey my most charming smile she cleared me in thirty minutes. And guess what?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"I can still do this," a gigantic violet bubble slowly emerged from Sirius' mouth, enlarging his features so he looked like a bobblehead with googly eyes. Remus watched in fascination as the bubble grew larger and larger until pop! Remus' face was now covered in a film of something that was not quite soap.

"Lovely," Remus drawled, cleaning his face.

Sirius chuckled.

"Love ya Moony," he said, his eyes bright with mischief. A couple girls swooned.

An odd feeling rose in Remus' stomach. Sirius was at his funniest, probably still riding the excitable happiness from the cheering charms. He made Remus snort a couple times and lost ten points for Gryffindor, but Sirius was utterly alluring. Sirius' long hair(Remus told him it was ridiculous earlier in the year) was messily gorgeous, and styled in a manner that definitely did not befit a pureblood heir. His grey eyes laughed along with his mouth.

This was a problem. Remus slept right next to Sirius in the dorm. Also, Remus was in love.

* * *

It was the next day and Remus seemed a bit nervous for some reason. At breakfast he shied away from conversation, retreating into the quiet, ponderous Remus he had been at the start of first year.

Sirius gradually drew him back into guarded conversation. He had no idea where James was, probably with Lily somewhere snogging.

After ten minutes of stilted conversation, Sirius had enough. He drew his want under the table and hit Remus with a tickling charm. Remus' eyes went wide and he started giving off breathy laughs.

"Sirius," he shrieked, "why would you do that?"

They had the attention of about fifty people.

"The real question is, why wouldn't I?" Sirius smirked, "Something's got you all wound up. Is it Professor Sanchez? We can prank that git if we need to."

Remus was still shriek-giggling.

Sirius took off the charm with a sigh.

"Merlin Padfoot, never do that again!"

"Sorry, but you were acting so weird! I had to make sure you weren't possessed or anything by hitting your most ticklish spots," Sirius whined.

"Well don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm not possessed," said Remus, attacking his eggs.

Sirius decided he was right when Remus noticeably relaxed. There was something weird with him, but Sirius wasn't going to bother with it yet. For now, Remus was back to normal with that dry wit of his and Sirius was going to take full advantage of it.

As Sirius watched Remus laugh, his amber eyes sparkle, he realized something. Remus was beautiful. And Sirius was in love.

* * *

Never one to beat around the bush, Sirius still spent three days debating on how best to tell Remus that he was in love with him. He consulted James, Peter, and Lily.

Unsurprisingly, Lily gave the best advice.

"Just tell him you like him and tell him why. Then ask him out. If he refuses, don't hex him and ask the next person you see out just to prove that you can get a guy."

"That's what I did in third year," James put in, slinging an arm around Lily who shoved it off.

"Don't ask him in public either. Just be honest and gentle with him and if he doesn't like you back don't take it personally. Some chocolate would be good."

"Okay," Sirius absorbed all of this information.

"And if you hurt my friend's heart, Sirius, you'll have to answer to more than him," Lily's green eyes flashed, "But I'm sure you won't do that because you're a smart boy."

Sirius briefly wondered when this advice-giving session had turned into a Sirius-threatening session.

"Later, Padfoot," James saluted Sirius, "Good luck with getting your guy! Lily and I have something we need to get back to."

Sirius backed away very quickly, the sound of moans filling the air. He was proud of Prongs for scoring Lily, but didn't need to see the results of that.

Sirius had a guy of his own to ask out.

* * *

"Yes Padfoot?" Remus raised his eyes from his homework. Sirius was composed, wearing a very nice and unruffled outfit. He actually made an effort with his hair, so ended up looking more breathtaking than usual. He was holding something behind his back. Remus swallowed.

"Well," Sirius said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "I just want to let you know that I really like you. You're kind, thoughtful, beautiful and . . ."

It was clear Sirius wanted to say more so Remus waited, heart thumping madly.

"And I love you! Here, I brought you chocolate! Please go out with me, you're so amazing and your eyes are gorgeous!" Now that Sirius had said all that he wanted to say, he waited with bated breath to hear Remus' answer.

For his part, Remus was startled. He hadn't expected any confession of love like that, and certainly not from Sirius. He took the chocolates which were, owing to Sirius' ridiculous amount of money, of the highest quality it was possible to buy.

Remus got up from his armchair.

"Padfoot," he breathed, "how about next Hogsmeade weekend? You know, you're rather stunning yourself."

Sirius stepped closer to Remus, a question in his grey-silver eyes, silently asking permission to kiss.

Remus acquiesced by stepping even closer and tilting his head up, allowing his lips to meet Sirius'. It was a strong, but tender kiss. Sirius' arms wrapped around Remus' back and Remus' did the same. They broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. Remus' eyes were bright and an expression of amazement and happiness lit up Sirius' face.

"Well," Remus grinned, "I guess we're just going to have to practice that next weekend."

\- The little doctor


End file.
